smackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn Michaels
Michael Shawn Hickenbottom (born July 22, 1965), better known by his ring name Shawn Michaels, is an American semi-retired professional wrestler, actor, and television presenter currently signed to WWE. He has been cited by a number of peers and fans as the greatest in-ring performer in history. Michaels wrestled consistently for WWE, formerly the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), from 1988 until his first retirement in 1998. He held non-wrestling roles from 1998 to 2000 and resumed wrestling in 2002 until retiring ceremoniously in 2010, before being assigned as a trainer in 2016 and returning for one match in 2018. In the WWF/WWE, Michaels headlined major pay-per-view events between 1989 and 2010, closing the company's flagship annual event, WrestleMania, five times. He was the co-founder and original leader of the successful stable, D-Generation X. Michaels also wrestled in the American Wrestling Association (AWA), where he founded The Midnight Rockers with Marty Jannetty in 1985. After winning the AWA World Tag Team Championship twice, the team continued to the WWF as The Rockers and had a high-profile breakup in January 1992. Within the year, Michaels twice challenged for the WWF Championship and won his first Intercontinental Championship, heralding his arrival as one of the industry's premier singles stars. Michaels is a four-time world champion, having held the WWF Championship three times and WWE's World Heavyweight Championship once. He is also a two-time Royal Rumble winner (and the first man to win the match as the number one entrant), the first WWF Grand Slam Champion and the fourth WWF Triple Crown Champion, as well as a WWE Hall of Fame class of 2011 inductee. Michaels won the Pro Wrestling Illustrated "Match of the Year" reader vote a record eleven times, and his match against John Cena on April 23, 2007 was ranked by WWE as the best match ever aired on the company's flagship Raw program. Career * Hailing from San Antonio, Texas, Shawn Michaels remains one of the biggest superstars in WWE history. His career is nothing short of spectacular and successful. In most of his matches he shows resilience, talent and willpower to win. His main-event success debuted at 1995 where he first won the big one, and went on to lead an illustrious career. He is billed as being the first wrestler to win the Royal Rumble at the number one spot, also to have won two consecutive Royal Rumbles as well as winning every major title in the promotion. In 1998, his career came to a sudden halt where he suffered an important injury during a Casket match with The Undertaker, and decided to retire from wrestling. But in 2002, he made a spectacular comeback to the ring, and shortly went on to win the World Heavyweight championship from Triple H. Up to now, Michaels only looks out to be one of the greatest entertainers alive, or as he simply puts it, The Showstopper. HBK, together with Triple H, was also the founder of the infamous D-Generation X, which was a great factor of the attitude era. Shawn Michaels has been in hundreds of feuds, including his long time rivalry against Bret 'The Hitman' Hart. Shawn Michaels has been a World Champion, an Intercontinental champion and plenty of others. HBK seems to have proven that he is one of the best WWE superstars this world has seen, or as he says best... an icon. WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role Shawn Michaels is able to be unlocked in Season Mode and is initially put into the Non-Wrestler ranks. However, you are free to move him into any rank you wish if you want to make him an active wrestler. He is listed in the game as the WWF Spokesperson, a role he named himself around the time the game was released. WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth This would be Shawn Michaels' first inclusion into a Smackdown! game since WWF SmackDown! 2 Know Your Role, hot upon the heels of his successful return to World Wrestling Entertainment in the summer of 2002. Shawn Michaels is, as he has been through his career, big on speed and technical maneuvers while lacking in the power department. SYM is no exception. With speedy moves such as the cruiser-weight combo and high-flying moves such as his signature diving elbow, he is a force to be reckoned with. His two finishers are two different versions of his Sweet Chin Music, a powerful kick to the jaw that will have opponents reeling. This is the first and only game where Shawn Michaels has not been playable in season mode. He is fully playable in exhibition mode. Within this game, he has two attires, his default being the attire he wore while in the nWo. His other attire must be unlocked after winning a match at No Mercy during the second year of Season Mode, and it is a typical favorite, a cowboy hat, white shirt and jeans, similar to what he wore at Summerslam 2002, when he faced Triple H in a bloody street fight. WWE SmackDown! Here Comes The Pain Shawn Michaels makes his return to the SmackDown series, this time designed to be an active wrestler unlike in Shut Your Mouth. HBK is now playable in season mode and debuts some new ring attire for use in his matches rather than his generic shirt and jeans. Strength: 7 Submission: 8.5 Endurance: 8.5 Technique: 8 Speed: 8 Overall: 80 WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2006 WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 Shawn Michaels defeats Kane but then interfere Jbl who would have a fued with Defeats him in no way out and wrestlemania and Jbl retires, later faces Jericho In backlash They would have a rematch in jujment Day and next night in 3 stages of hell winning 3 stages Later would help triple H win the WWE champion he would hold it until elation chamber = Beating Jericho in 4 payperview by help by sm sm would face '' mvp and Jericho and triple H in tlc = Losing the match Jericho would get run thourgh a table triple H would win WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 He would be seen talking Jericho about how he was beaten by the best Would be present during Jericho rtwm playing a minor role He would see him when Chris steals the title telling him to get it in wwe.com Would lose to Jericho in a tables match would somewhere around March 2010 after Jericho wins wwe Title his last match to be in a retire match WWE '12 Shawn Michaels is a downloadable content alongside Jerry Lawler, Jim Ross, Michael Cole, alternate attires for the Road Warriors, and tag team attires for Christian and Edge in the first DLC pack. Making his return WWE '13 Shawn Michaels appears in this game with some of the Attitude Era legends. He has his own Attitude Era mode with actual events during the Attitude Era called the "'Rise of DX'" chapter. Gallery SvR2010_Render_ShawnMichaels-1673-1000.png|HBK as he appears in ''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010. SvR2011_Render_ShawnMichaels-457-1000.png|HBK as he appears in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011. WWE12_Render_ShawnMichaels-1289-415.png|HBK DLC render in WWE '12. WWE13_Render_ShawnMichaels-2206-1000.png|HBK as he appears in WWE '13. HBK.png Trivia Role BAD then good . Personalty. Before show off egotistical jerky before Now nice angry sometimes. Handsome trustful A little selfness Likes. Triple H being champion. Himself before WWE Dislikes Jericho stealing the title losing Fate put through a table by Jericho then retiring Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE Legend Category:WWE Smackdown vs. Raw Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K Wrestlers Category:WWF/WWE Smackdown Wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWE 2K18 Category:WWE 2K19